Natures Door
by Zander Tukavara
Summary: Jim and Ozzie have been partners in crime since she arrived at Camp Half-Blood. But a chance encounter may test their loyalties. To the camp and to each other.
1. Chapter I

_**So a friend of mine who shall not be named got me hooked on the 'Heros of Olympus series. So I decided to get her to write this with me. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 1: Half-Blooded

JIM

There was a fire in the Ares cabin and it wasn't Jim's fault for once. Someone from the hephaestus cabin overloaded one of the land mines as an experiment. The conclusion? Adding napalm to explosives is a pretty horrible idea. "When I find that scrawny moron I'm gonna wring their neck!" Jim yelled rushing for the fire extinguisher. Pulling the trigger the flames grew larger "WHO PUT GASOLINE IN THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!? WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!"

Ellis Wakefield put his hand up "my bad! I thought it would be fun!" He yelled as more flames licked his shirt.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna die hilariously!" Mark yelled at their moronic brother.

"Oh Gods! We are so lucky Clairsse isn't here! She'd kill us! Then drag us back from Hades and kill us again!" Sherman Yang yelled trying to break a hole in the wall.

"WHY IS IT THAT EVERYONE I'M RELATED TOO ARE MORONS!?" Jim yelled as the scent of flowers filled the room "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZUES IS THAT!?"

Ozzie Olyron burst through the door with Clairsse at her side. Clairsse had a look of ' _are you kidding me? Again_ ' on her face "you idiots have really done it this time!" She yelled as Ozzie sprayed floral scented water everywhere.

Once the flames died down Ellis looked down at his feet, Mark was sitting in the corner and Jim sighed "we're never living this down are we?" Jim asked.

Clairsse was about to speak but Ozzie cut her off with a quick high pitched "Nope!"

Clairsse then spoke "you are so lucky that this fire only happened in the cabin. If any damage came to the camp... I'd use you four for target practice after Annabeth chased you through the forest" she said in a tone of voice that sounded like anger mixed with sadness "dam! That would be fun!"

Jim looked like he just had a blade graze his neck. Shocked but glad to be alive "so I take it you're just gonna punch us in th-" Jim was interrupted by a fist to the face.

"Face? Yes. Line up ladies! It's beating time!" Clairsse yelled moving further into the cabin.

Ozzie helped Jim up "you okay?" She asked.

"Me? Oh I'm fine. This 'blood' that's just jam! All a big show! No I'm bleeding heavily from my face, I'm pretty sure my nose is broken and I'm covered in burns. Could you please help me to the infirmary?" Jim asked stumbling to his feet.

"Yeah yeah. Keep your shirt on. Or what's left of it" She stated gesturing to the tattered mess of orange fabric that was once a shirt.

Ozzie helped Jim across the clearing, it wasn't the first time the Ares cabin had been set on fire, and she highly doubted that it would be the last.

"You guys have really got to stop doing that, i dont think even PERCY got into this much trouble" she said, slightly annoyed.

Jim rolled his eyes "Percy uses water when he attacks his cabin"

"you're an idiot" She stated.

"and you're a crazy fourteen year old who talks to animals. Let's not play the insult game" Jim retorted.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2: Just another day at CHB

 _ **Another day another chapter. Two things 1) yes I do know it has been quite a while since chapter 1 and no I'm not sorry it took this long (I'd rather write it right) and 2) this symbol**_ **/`Ω´\** _ ****_ _ **will signal a setting transition and will take us to a different area or time... MAYBE EVEN BOTH! Anyways sit back, relax, shut up and enjoy!**_

JIM

As far as bad days go this was pretty low on the list. Once Clairsse caused some pretty serious electrical burns with a toaster.

Ozzie was still beside Jim nagging him "how does that even happen? How do you even overload a land mine?" She asked as she ran her hand through her pixie cut.

"Hephaestus kids can do just about anything as long as it doesn't include them talking to people" Jim replied holding his nose.

Ozzie sighed "Just stop setting your cabin on fire" she scolded.

Jim growled "I'M NOT PERCY OZ! I'M A SON OF ARES!" He yelled.

"PERCY USES WATER!" She yelled.

"AND I FIRE BULLETS! GET WITH THE PROGRAM FLOWER CHILD!"

"Don't blame Leo either" She muttered.

"WHO THE HADES IS LEO?! IS HE ONE OF THE NEW GUYS WHO JUST GOT BACK FROM THE QUEST?" Jim asked.

Ozzie looked dumbfounded "… maybe" she stated.

"WAIT! IS HE A HEPHAESTUS KID?!" Jim yelled the question.

"Its not like he LIKES his power!" She yelled back.

"WHATEVER SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!" Jim yelled "MY NOSE HURTS!"

"Just drink some nectar, you'll be fine in a few minutes" stated Ozzie in a matter of fact tone.

Jim looked pale when Ozzie mentioned it "That stuff tastes like angry Greek yogurt. I won't drink it" he protested.

"It tastes like chicken wings, Jim"

"Chicken wings that hate you!"

"Ambrosia then" Ozzie suggested.

Jim looked worse when she mentioned that "… fine I'll drink the nectar"

"Whats wrong with ambrosia? It tastes like Ribs!"

"Too much will kill me! That's what Mark said." Jim yelled before looking down "He lied didn't he?"

"Well no, but you'd have to eat a crazy amount, one square wont hurt you" the back and fourth continued.

"Fine" he stated taking a square and scarfing it down "hmm… it tastes like… chicken?"

 **/`Ω´\**

Jim always felt better with his Kopis on his side. The familiar weight was comforting. He wasn't allowed to use his gun during sparring but that was never really a problem.

"Don't shy away from a challenge. If you're not willing to fight, you're not willing to survive" The trainer drilled them the same way she has for years "Jim you will spar with your brother Ellis…" she gave out everyone's partners but Ellis and Jim locked eyes ready to tear each other apart. They had a long standing grudge since the first day. Ellis swapped Jim's pillow with a pillow case full of barbed wire while he was in the shower.

Ozzie poked Jim with her elbow "go easy on him" she joked.

"No promises Oz" Jim stated as he drew his curved blade.

If Ellis could have made the fight anymore difficult he should have. He was carful striking fast when it was opportune and dodging very nimbly. He nicked Jim good a few times slashing through the light leather chest plate and the new shirt and drawing blood, he even got Jim in the left shoulder and right leg. Though this was one of the easiest matches Jim had, had in a while, perhaps Ellis was going easy because of the fire. However in a fit of rage Jim slashed harder than most could at that speed. He nicked Ellis in the arm with the edge of the blade causing a shallow wound and followed up with striking him in the head with the pommel of his sword. As Ellis crumbled to the ground Jim backed up and checked on Ozzie's fight.

She was holding her own. Lunging and slashing at her opponent, a lanky blond kid about 5'6, with her dagger. She had a bit of blood in her brown pixie cut and taking a few to blows to minor areas. Legs, arms Et cetera . Being as small as she is, roughly 4'7, it's difficult to keep her on lock down. She dodged between the legs of her partner. After that it was all over. After she rolled between his legs Ozzie gave a powerful upward slash all the way up his back and he crumpled to the ground.

Jim jogged over to her and gave her a friendly slap on the back "well Oz you've beaten your previous best! You know what that means!" Jim stated a little overexcited.

Ozzie's eyes widened in shock "JIM NO!" She yelled.

"JIM YES!" He yelled as he picked her up and ran to the canoe lake with Ozzie screaming and squirming the whole way.

"HELLER IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN YOU'LL REGRET IT!" She yelled only too late realizing her poor choice of words "I-I mean-"

"Ha ha! Too late!" Jim yelled and threw her into the lake which started sprouting a bundle of Lotuses as soon as she made contact. Jim ran like the wind.

 **/`Ω´\**

After the fire that night Jim was pumped up and had a fresh red mark on his face. Ozzie was still a little mad at him for the lake fiasco.

It was capture the flag. Jim's favourite part of the week. Buuuuut there was a huge challenge tonight. On the other team were the three who recently got back from the quest Leo Valdez, whom Ozzie told Jim about, Jason Grace who was from a Roman camp apparently and finally Piper McLean. Jim made a mental note to stay away from those three.

"Okay so how are we gonna do this?" Jim asked.

"I can do some scouting and find the flag" one guy whispered.

"We'll run a distraction" Clairsse stated grabbing Ellis by the wrist "and um… Jim! You take Ozzie and get the flag while they're distracted. You got out of your beatings this is punishment"

"What do you mean? You broke my nose!" Jim yelled at his sister "whatever I'll get it done"

For once the plan went off with no major hitches. The heavy hitters were too busy funnelling people through choke points to notice the small party moving to the flag. Ellis had his pants set on fire (serves him right) during the distraction and Ozzie and Jim carted the flag back to the capture zone. By the time anyone noticed they were too far gone.

"The Red team is victorious" Chiron yelled.

Jim was out of breath and Ozzie slapped him on the back "we won Jim! You wanna now what happens now?" She asked.

"A nap?" Jim guessed though something told him it was wrong.

"Nope" she said in a high pitched voice "PAY BACK! Grab him Clairsse!" She yelled as he was carted off to the lake.


End file.
